New Raphael and Michaelangelo's New Family
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, this has to do with Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo & Leonardo have babies & marriage. Krissy Brooke Alford is a good character. Mpreg included. Give RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover the credit, she made me do the work, sorry RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover.


_**(This happened after my previous story; Raphael and Michelangelo Together Forever that I once deleted from long ago. RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover made me do this story, because Ninja Turtles & Disney's Cars are her favorites. She made me do all the work. Please enjoy this story and give RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover the credit, she made me do this.)**_

_**RAPHAEL AND MICHELANGELO'S NEW FAMILY**_

_**CAST**_

Matt Hill as the voice of Raphael

Kirby Morrow as the voice of Michelangelo

Jason Gray-Stanford as the voice of Donatello

Michael Dobson as the voice of Leonardo

Stephen Mendel as the voice of Splinter

_**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**_

In a very loud city known as New York, down in the sewers lived our favorite heroes in a half-shell; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They are; Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, along with their father and good sensei; Master Splinter, and their adopted daughter name Krissy Brooke Alford. In the sewers, Raphael and Michelangelo had their baby boys, they are; Raph Jr., Mikey Jr., McQueen, and Yoshi. (For this story, this focus on Donatello and Leonardo's friendship and it also happened right after Raphael and Michelangelo had their babies)

It all started down in the sewers on a nice warm night, right after Raphael and Michelangelo had their four baby boys; Raph Jr., Mikey Jr., Yoshi, and McQueen. Raphael and Michelangelo were sleeping, until Raphael woke up to the sound of arguing from outside their bedroom, the arguing is coming from Leonardo and Donatello. They were arguing about something, which Raphael couldn't quite tell what they're arguing about, but he did saw that Donatello has a sad look upon his face, and that his eyes is full of tears. Raphael was concerned for him, and he looked at Leonardo, who has an angry look upon his face, which made Raphael feel curious to know what Leonardo is upset about and what caused Donatello to go into tears. "Wow, I wonder what caused Leo to shout at Donny, and I hope Donny is okay. Maybe I should go talk to Donny to see what's up, because I know he can tell me anything whenever something's bothering him." Raphael thought to himself.

Later in that same night, Donatello came to Raphael's bedroom with tears in his eyes, Raphael looked at him with a concerned look upon his face, Donatello just go over to where Raphael is without waking Michelangelo and the babies up from their slumber. Raphael just holds onto Donatello in his arms by comforting him. "Shhhhhhh, shhhhhh. It's okay, Donny, I'm here. Tell me…what is the matter?" Raphael whispered softly without waking Michelangelo and the babies up. Donatello sniffed, and he took a deep breath, and he said, "I was going to tell Leo that I…I love him…more than a brother, and…and…I kissed him on his lips, and…Leo pushed me by telling me on what I was doing, and I was only trying…to tell him that I…love him…more than a brother." He cried into tears while holding onto Raphael for some comfort, Raphael just rubbed his shell and rocks him back and forth. "Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhh, it's okay, Donny. I know how you feel. I was very nervous when I was going to tell Mikey that I love him more than a brother, and Mikey feels the same way too. But…what do you love best about Leo, Donny?"" Raphael asked while holding Donatello in his arms to give him more comfort.

Donatello took a deep breath, tries his best to calm down, and he looks at Raphael in the eyes, and he says, "What I love best about Leo is, well…I love his leadership skills, his eyes, his smile, his body, his heart, his soul, his meditation style, I love the way he fights, I love the way how he uses his weapons; his Katana Swords, I do love to watch him practice with his weapons, I do love to go topside to team up with him, and I love to spend time with him as well."

Raphael was very surprised at first, and then…he smiled and holds Donatello in his arms while comforting him. "Awwww, Donny. That is so very sweet on what you love best about Leo…and I know how you feel…I was nervous when I was going to tell Mikey on how I feel and what I love best about him too, and…Mikey tells me that he feels the same way." Raphael said while looking at Donatello in his arms.

Donatello looked up at Raphael. "Really?" He asked. "Really…How about I tell you what…After I heal, I will talk to Leo and I will tell him on what you love best about him. Also…I will ask him on what he loves best about you, if he feels the same way. Okay?" Raphael said while holding Donatello in his arms, and then…Donatello starts to smile at him, and nods his head as if by saying, "Yes. That will be wonderful." However, once Donatello starts to calm down a little more, he starts to check on Raphael and Michelangelo on how much progress they're making on healing, and he also check the stitches that Michelangelo has on his abdomen from his C-Section.

"Okay…hmm…Oh…Wow, you guys are both healing really nice, but you guys will feel a little sore if you guys are going to stand up, and Mikey, your stitches are sewing up your abdomen, and all you got is a huge scar on your abdomen, but not to worry, your scar on your abdomen will heal quickly for a few days by using some body lotion, and it will do just fine." He said while checking on Raphael and Michelangelo's progress on healing, and he also went over to the babies, he listened to their heart-beats, their sucking, and their diapers if they need to be changed.

"Also, your four baby boys are doing fine as well, their diapers are still clean and dry, their heart-beats are perfectly normal and doing fine, also for their sucking, it's pretty good. I think it will be the time for you guys to feed your babies by using their baby bottles. So, you guys wait here, I will get you guys some pillows for you guys to hold your boys and I will get some warm bottles started." Donatello added while going out the door, and starts to fill up the bottles some milk, puts them in the microwave to be heated up, and he also brought Raphael and Michelangelo some pillows for the babies to lie on, ready to be fed. Donatello gave them their baby boys over to them. Raphael and Michelangelo were holding their baby boys in their arms, and they gently sat them on their red and orange long pillows for them to lie on, until Donatello starts on bringing their bottles of warm milk, including some pacifiers for their babies to suck on. "Here are the bottles for them to be fed, and I also got them their pacifiers for them to suck on." He said while handing them the bottles and pacifiers, and then, he starts to head out the door and go to bed.

Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other with a smile, and then, Raphael starts on giving Michelangelo two bottles of warm milk to feed McQueen and Raph Jr., while Raphael takes the other two bottles to feed Mikey Jr., and Yoshi. "Let's see if we could feed our baby boys." Raphael said softly. Then, they gently press the nipples of the bottles close to the babies' mouths, once the babies saw the nipples of their bottles, they start to suck on the warm milk, and they also let their babies hold onto their fingers while feeding them.

Raphael and Michelangelo watch their babies suck onto their bottles of warm milk, they looked at each other with a smile, they gave each other kisses on their lips and they continue to watch their babies sucking on the warm milk of their bottles. "Wow, looks like our babies are very good at sucking onto their bottles." Michelangelo said in a whisper. "Yeah, they sure do. Once they're finish eating…they need to be burped, which is by patting them on their shells to get them to burp, and maybe…we could see on getting them to suck onto our fingers when it comes to sucking, so they could suck on their pacifiers." Raphael said while watching the babies suck on warm milk from their bottles.

After the babies finish their bottles, Raphael and Michelangelo gently took the bottles out of their mouths, and they set them on the table, they lift one of their babies up, and pat them on their shells to get them to burp, and they burped, and they do the same thing for the other two babies, and they burped as well. Once they're done burping them, they sat them back down on the pillows, and they offer them their fingers for them to suck on and the babies start to suck onto their daddies' fingers. The babies were making sucking noises onto their daddies' fingers, which made Raphael and Michelangelo impressed with their sucking onto their fingers. And so, they offer the babies their pacifiers and they start on sucking onto their pacifiers, which the babies start on making sucking noises on their pacifiers as well.

Donatello came into the room, and saw that Raphael and Michelangelo had fed their babies, and now their babies are sucking on their pacifiers. Donatello smiled, and he starts on helping Raphael and Michelangelo setting their babies back into their cribs to get some rest for the night, Raphael and Michelangelo gave their babies good night kisses on their foreheads by saying, "Daddy loves you." And then, Raphael and Michelangelo gave each other a good night kiss on the lips, and they start to snuggle in each other's arms while continuing on kissing.

Donatello smiled at that precious moment, and he quietly walks out of the room, until Raphael stops him. "Donny?" He asked. "Mm-hm?" Donatello said while turning back at Raphael. Then, Raphael asked, "Donny…till morning comes, do you think I could talk to Leo about…you know…on what you just told me about…you know…you having feelings for Leo?" Donatello smiled and he says, "I will like that very much, and I hope Leo will feel the same way." Raphael smiled, and then, he starts to close his eyes and fall fast to sleep in Michelangelo's arms to get some sleep for the night.

As the days went on, Donatello starts to feel a little better since right after the fight that he had with Leonardo, and that Raphael and Michelangelo have been healing very quickly and very fast from the deliveries of their four baby boys. Michelangelo still gets around in his wheel-chair since he had a stroke, but he's making a little more progress on going back to his normal self, but he's getting there.

Anyway, when night came to New York City, and later in the sewers, the turtles were getting hungry for dinner. "Oh, I'm so hungry, my stomach is rumbling." Raphael said while holding his growling stomach. "Me too." Michelangelo said while holding his growling stomach. "Yeah. We're all hungry. But have you guys decided on what to do for dinner?" Leonardo asked. "I haven't." Donatello said. "Me neither." Raphael and Michelangelo said at the same time. "Well…I have a suggestion…how about we could…you know…get pizza for dinner?" Krissy asked while coming up to her four daddies. The turtles were speechless and shocked to hear the "P" word. Krissy just left out some money out of her pocket and she says, "I got the money for it, including." She added by showing the turtles the coupons. "The coupons as well." She said.

The turtles were surprised at Krissy when she has the money and coupons for the pizza, and they all gave her a big hug and a big kiss as well. "Krissy, that is a wonderful idea. Since you're going out, maybe you could take Mikey with you, so you both could get pizza for all of us." Raphael said with the biggest smile upon his face. "Yeah, that's a very good idea, kiddo." Donatello said. "Yeah, I like your brain, Krissy." Leonardo said when he patted Krissy on the head. "I like your idea, Krissy. Come on, let's go get the pizza." Michelangelo said by taking Krissy by the arm and they got to the garage to get Raphael's shell-cycle. "Whoa!" Krissy said when Michelangelo grabbed her by the arm to get to the garage to get the pizza from above the surface.

Once Michelangelo and Krissy got to the surface by riding Raphael's shell-cycle. They stopped at the gas station to get some gas for Raphael's shell-cycle, since Raphael's shell-cycle gas tank is almost on empty. And they made it to the top on Raphael's shell-cycle gas tank. And then, they got to the Pizza parlor in NYC, and they all went inside, however, for what they didn't know is, was that some Foot Ninjas were following them from behind and sticking in the shadows without being seen.

Once Michelangelo and Krissy come out of the pizza parlor with three boxes of warm pizza with different toppings, along with five bottles of ice cold Coca-Cola. "Wow, I bet the others are going to be so pleased to see on what we got for them." Michelangelo said with a smile upon his face. "I totally agree with you, Daddy Mikey. They are sure going to love us." Krissy said while holding onto the bag of Coca-Cola, while Michelangelo is carrying the three boxes of warm pizza with different toppings.

When they were about to get on the shell-cycle, they didn't noticed that some Foot Ninjas were just coming up from behind and then…they grabbed them from behind, which they start to cover Michelangelo and Krissy's mouth, however, they start on trying to grab their shell-cells from their shells to call for help, but the Foot Ninjas just grabbed onto their hands with one of their hands and one on their mouths and they start to put them in a white van and they drove off to the Foot Head-Quarters to face…The Shredder (a.k.a: Oroku Saki). Uh-oh! While they were in the van, Michelangelo and Krissy had their shell-cells in their shells, and they start to call Raphael to help them save them without the Foot Ninjas to notice while they're watching the road.

Back in the sewers, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello were waiting patiently for Michelangelo and Krissy to come back for getting pizza, but it has been for about an hour or two. "I'm worried about them, Leo. What is taken them so long?" Raphael asked, feeling worried. "I'm worried too, Raph. But I know they should be back by now. I wonder what's going on up there." Leonardo said, feeling worried as well. And then…a sound from a shell-cell starts on ringing, and Raphael starts to grab it and answers the shell-cell. "Hello?" He said. "Daddy Raphie…it's me; Krissy. Me and Daddy Mikey are being…kidnapped." Krissy said in a whisper without the Foot Ninjas to hear her. "What?! Kidnapped?! By who, lil tiger?" Raphael asked in shocked on the other line. "By some Foot Ninjas." Michelangelo said in a whisper as well on the other line. "The Foot?!" Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello said at the same time in shocked.

"Yes, I think they're taking us to the Foot Headquarters and I think they're taking us to the Shredder." Krissy in a whisper, and by the sound of her voice, she is also in tears, and Michelangelo was also trying to be brave, but he was also in tears as well. "Krissy…on your shell-cell and Mikey's shell-cell, try to keep your shell-cells on, so I could put them onto my Turtlefied Eye in the Sky tracking system, so we could be able to find you guys." Donatello said. "Okay, just try to hurry…please." Krissy said in a whisper with a small sob coming from her mouth.

Once they got to the Foot headquarters, both Michelangelo and Krissy quickly put their shell-cells in their shells, which they leave them on, just like what Donatello told them to do, so Donatello could be able to track Michelangelo and Krissy onto his Turtlefied Eye in the Sky tracking system. The Foot Ninjas grabbed Michelangelo and Krissy out of the van, and they took them inside the headquarters, and then…once they got into the Shredder's chamber, they looked up and saw…The Shredder right in front of them. "Shredder!" Michelangelo and Krissy said at the same time.

The Shredder looks down at Michelangelo and Krissy all tied up, and he says, "Surprised to see me, are you?" Michelangelo and Krissy were both looking angry at the Shredder. "What do you want from us, Oroku Saki?" Krissy asked with an angry look upon her face. "What I want from you both is…SEX. And you both are mine." The Shredder said with an angry look upon his face. "We'll never have sex with you, Shred-head, and you won't get away with it." Michelangelo said with an angry look upon his face and had a growl coming out of his mouth. "Oh, is that so? Well, you both are the victims for me to have sex, whether you like it or not." The Shredder said, and then, an evil laugh came out of his mouth. Both Michelangelo and Krissy were looking at the Shredder very shocked and also very…scared on what Shredder is going to do to them and then, they start to go into tears and hold onto each other.

Back at the sewers, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter heard everything on what Shredder had said to Krissy and Michelangelo, and they also heard Krissy and Michelangelo crying in the background with the Shredder with his evil laughter. Raphael looked at Splinter with tears in his eyes, which he doesn't know what to say or what to do…and so…he starts on going crazy and starts on punching on his punching bag really hard, which Leonardo and Donatello were shocked to see Raphael act this way. And that Splinter starts on getting Raphael to calm down. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Shredder is going to have sex on my mate and my daughter. Grrrrrrrrr! I don't want to see them broken up, there has to be a better way to save them. I love them both very much, and I don't want to lose them!" Raphael said with growling out of his mouth. "Raphael, my son, it's going to be all right, Donatello is on the job on tracking them onto his tracking system, so we could be able to rescue them." Splinter said with a calming voice. Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other, and then, Donatello starts on going to his tracking system and starts on tracking Krissy and Michelangelo.

Leonardo looks over at Donatello with a concern look upon his face, and he starts to go over to Raphael and Splinter, and he says, "Guys, there's something that I have to confess…I have feelings for Donny." Raphael and Splinter were shocked to hear that Leonardo has feelings for Donatello. "What do you love best about Donny, Leo?" Raphael asked with tears in his eyes.

Leonardo took a deep breath and he says, "What I love best about Donny is; he's very smart, I love the way he comes up with good ideas, including the way he invents new gadgets and gizmos and other stuff to help us with our plans on how to stop Shredder. Donny is a very good doctor to us all, I love the way he takes care of us whenever we're hurt or sick, I do love the way he comes up with a good way to stop the bad guys, and he's always there for us whenever we're having bad dreams. He's my…everything that I always dreamed of."

Donatello was surprised that Leonardo has feelings for him, and he was happy that Leonardo feels the same way about him. He turned around and looked at Leonardo with a smile upon his face and tears rolling down his face, Leonardo has tears in his eyes as well, and he's looking at Donatello with a smile as well. Donatello runs over to Leonardo and gives him a hug in his arms, which Leonardo hugs him back in his arms as well.

Raphael and Splinter watched Donatello and Leonardo holding onto each other, and then…Donatello and Leonardo shared a long romantic kiss on their lips while holding onto each other in their arms. After they kissed, Donatello starts to feel weird inside of him, and he starts to…faint onto the floor. Leonardo gasped. "Donny!" He cried, and starts to pick Donatello up in his arms, and takes him into his bedroom, and he lies him down on his bed, covers him up in his bed, and gently puts an ice cold wet wash-cloth on his forehead to get Donatello to wake up on his own.

Back the Foot headquarters, both Michelangelo and Krissy were all tied up to the wall, their eyes were all red from crying, cause while they were in the throne room with Shredder, the Shredder starts on beating up Michelangelo and Krissy with his bared hands, and then…after Shredder beat them up, he starts on having sex with Krissy and Michelangelo with their hands tied up on the wall, and the Shredder has been kissing Michelangelo and Krissy on their lips hard. While Michelangelo and Krissy were thinking on what Shredder had did to them, they just couldn't believe it on why Shredder would do that to them. "Daddy Mikey?" Krissy asked. "Yeah, cupcake." Michelangelo said. "I…I don't know…I just hope that the others will come to save us, and I hope they know on what they're doing as well." Krissy said with tears in her eyes. "Me too, cupcake. I'm sure they know on what they're doing, we just…never give up hope. We just got to believe." Michelangelo said. Krissy looked at Michelangelo with a little smile upon her face and looks up at the night sky with a full moon. "Oh, Daddy Raphie, Daddy Leo, Daddy Donny, and Grandpa Splinter…I hope you all will come to our rescue, and I hope you all could stop Shredder for good." She thought to herself by praying for God that the turtles and Splinter will come to their rescue. Michelangelo thought for a moment, and he remember something on how him, his mate, Leonardo, Donatello and Krissy sang a duet together, and then, he starts to sing;

**Michelangelo:**

I can show you the world

**Raphael:**

Shining, shimmering, splendid

**Michelangelo:**

Tell me, princess, now when did

**Raphael:**

You last let your heart decide?

**Michelangelo:**

I can open your eyes

**Raphael:**

Take you wonder by wonder

**Michelangelo:**

Over, sideways and under

**Raphael:**

On a magic carpet ride

**Both (Raphael and Michelangelo):**

A whole new world/A new fantastic point of view/No one to tell us no/Or where to go/Or say we're only dreaming.

**Krissy:**

A whole new world/A dazzling place I never knew/But when I'm way up here/It's crystal clear/That now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Both (Raphael and Michelangelo):**

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Krissy:**

Unbelievable sights/Indescribable feeling/Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling/Through an endless diamond sky/A whole new world

**Michelangelo:**

Don't you dare close your eyes

**Krissy and Raphael:**

A hundred thousand things to see/Hold your breath-it gets better

**Krissy:**

I'm like a shooting star/I've come so far/I can't go back to where I used to be

**Michelangelo:**

A whole new world

**Krissy:**

Every turn a surprise

**Raphael and Krissy:**

With new horizons to pursue/Every moment red-letter

**All (Raphael, Krissy and Michelangelo):**

I'll chase them anywhere/There's time to spare/Let me share this whole new world with you

**Both: (Raphael and Michelangelo):**

A whole new world

**Krissy:**

A whole new world

**Michelangelo:**

That's where we'll be

**Krissy:**

That's where we'll be

**Raphael:**

A thrilling chase

**Krissy:**

A wondrous place

**All (Raphael, Krissy and Michelangelo):**

For you and me

**Chapter 2: Rescuing Michelangelo and Krissy**

Back at the sewers, Leonardo is pushing himself on what happened to Donatello, because Donatello fainted after Leonardo confess Raphael and Splinter that he has feelings for Donatello, and that both Leonardo and Donatello had their first long romantic kiss on their lips, and now…Donatello is in bed, trying to wake up on his own, but he's getting there, until…his Turtlefied Eye in the Sky tracking system starts on beeping, telling the turtles that they found Krissy and Michelangelo.

"Oh, Donny…I'm here for you. And…I want to apologize for the way I acted when we had a fight, I just…didn't expect when you were giving me a kiss on my lips, because…I believe that you were trying to show me that you have feelings for me, which I didn't know that you have feelings. And…I just want to tell you is; I have feelings for you as well. And I bet you feel the same way about me as well. And…I do need you, so we could save Krissy and Mikey. And I will like to team up with you, because I do like your ideas." Leonardo said with tears in his eyes while talking to Donatello to help Donatello to wake up on his own.

Raphael and Splinter came into the room, and saw Leonardo with Donatello, and Raphael said, "Leo…Donny's tracking system just told us that we just found Krissy and Mikey…they're at Shredder's Headquarters. How is Donny?" Leonardo looked at Raphael and Splinter and back to Donatello. "He's pulling through to wake up on his own; I just hope that he'll wake up, because…we're going to need the whole team to save Krissy and Mikey." He said, and then, Donatello groaned and he slowly opened his eyes, everything he can see is a blur, and…when the blur disappeared, he saw Leonardo looking at him with a smile. Donatello smiled back, and he slowly gets up in his bed, and just kept staring at Leonardo with a smile.

However, Leonardo slowly leans forward at Donatello and then…they kissed for longest time on their lips. After they kissed, Donatello smiled at Leonardo, and he says, "I think I got an idea on how to save Krissy and Mikey. And…Leo?" "Mm-hm?" Leonardo asked.

"I have feelings for you. You mean the world to me, and you're my everything…the reason why I kissed you on the lips is because…I was…afraid on how you're going to react, and…when I heard that you have feelings for me, I was very surprised and overwhelmed, and that I feel the same way. Anyway, here's my idea on how we can save Mikey and Krissy…Leo, you and Splinter will use the Itching Powder that we used once to make the Foot Ninjas and Shredder all itchy, that way the itching powder will keep them occupied, so that way we could get Mikey and Krissy out of there…however, I found a good weapon that we could use to make the entire headquarters…to explode and fell to the ground with all the Foot Soldiers and the Shredder inside the throne room. Raph, once you and I get the bombs all set, all of us will go inside from the roof to get Krissy and Mikey out of there right before the bombs will go off. All right?" Donatello said. "Yeah!" Raphael and Leonardo said at the same time. "Precisely." Splinter said. "Okay…let's go." Leonardo and Donatello said at the same time.

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Shredder has been beating up Michelangelo and Krissy for the past hour or so, and that Michelangelo and Krissy are still trying to block each move that Shredder makes, and that both Michelangelo and Krissy were holding onto each other. "Oh, daddies and grandpa, wherever you are, please hurry to come rescue us." Krissy thought to herself when Shredder is about to kiss her hard on her lips.

Back at the sewers, Donatello found Krissy and Michelangelo onto his Turtlefied Eye in the Sky tracking system, and saw that Krissy and Michelangelo are in a room hanging by the wall all tied up. "Okay, guys. Krissy and Mikey are in some kind of room and they are hanging by the wall all tied up. But…I believe Shredder did some damage to both of them, because by the looks on their signals, I believe Shredder somehow beaten Krissy and Mikey up, pretty badly." He said while looking at Michelangelo's blimp and Krissy's blimp onto his tracking system. "Whoa. That's not good. And I know Mikey has my hog, and how are we going to get Shredder's headquarters?" Raphael asked.

"I will suggest that we should use the Turtle Jeep that we got in the garage, however…once we get to the headquarters, we'll go from the roof, and we'll go through the throne room and to the spot where Krissy and Mikey are being held in. If we see Shredder and the Foot Ninjas, we'll use the Itching Powder to keep them occupied, while all of us get Mikey and Krissy out of there, and for the bombs, they will self-destruct in about ten minutes, which gives us a mount of short time to get out of there before they'll explode the entire Foot headquarters along with Shredder and the Foot ninjas as well." Donatello said. "Sounds like a good plan, Donny. Me and Master Splinter just got the itching powder, and to add it, we add some very spicy chili peppers to make Shredder's eyes and the Foot Ninjas' eyes running into tears." Leonardo said while showing up with Splinter by his side.

"Wow…I bet those chili peppers and the itching powder will keep them busy." Raphael said feeling impressed and surprised that Leonardo and Splinter just put some very hot spicy chili peppers into the itching powder. "Those spicy chili peppers will do the trick for the itching powder…All right; I got the signals onto my tracker, so we could be able to track them, so we'll know where they are now. But…however, according to my tracker, it tells us that both Krissy and Mikey are really hurt…badly, and that my tracker says they both have bruises, and they're scared and much traumatized. So, we better get on the road quickly before something else happens." Donatello said by looking at his tracker in his hands.

"What?! This can't be happening! Let's get the shell on the road!" Raphael said while heading towards the ladder to go up to the garage, along with Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter coming up behind him to get to the garage. "It's Green Time!" Leonardo and Donatello said at the same time. Once they all got to the garage, they turned on the lights of the garage, which reveals the green Turtle Jeep. Raphael got to the driver's seat, Leonardo and Donatello got to the back seat while Splinter sits in the front seat with Raphael. Then, Raphael starts the Turtle Jeep, and they're off into the night to go save Michelangelo and Krissy. "Mikey my love, Krissy, my little princess, here we come. YAHOOOO!" He said while driving the Turtle Jeep. "HERE WE COME!" Donatello and Leonardo said at the same time. And they drove into the night to go save Michelangelo and Krissy from the Shredder.

The turtles and Splinter had arrived to Shredder's Foot Headquarters from the back without the Foot Ninjas to notice that they're there. They got to the door that leads them to the roof, Leonardo shoots up their grappling hooks up towards the roof for them to climb up. Each turtle and Splinter starts on climbing up to get to the roof. "As Mikey will say, "Up, up, and away." Donatello said with a giggle.

The turtles and Splinter got to the roof, and they quietly climb down to get inside, and then…they were surrounded by some Foot Ninjas and the Shredder right in the center. "TURTLES! I have been expecting you." Shredder said with an evil laugh. "Shredder…what have you done to my mate and my daughter?" Raphael asked who is very furious at Shredder. "That's none of your concern." Shredder said. "It's our concern. And…we heard on what you said to them." Leonardo said with an angry look. "Oh, is that so? What did I say to them?" Shredder asked with an evil laugh. "You told them that you want sex from them. And you caused them to make them feel scared, and also traumatized." Donatello said.

Splinter has an angry look upon his face, and then, he looked at Leonardo, who is looking at him, and then, they both smiled, Leonardo winked and he sneakily hands Splinter the smoke bombs of the itching powder with the very spicy chili peppers all mixed together, and Splinter quietly nodded his head. "Let them go, Shredder." Raphael said with a furious look upon his face, like he's ready to take Shredder down. "I will never let them go." Shredder said with an evil laugh.

All of the sudden, Leonardo and Splinter together throw some smoke bombs of the itching powder with the spicy chili peppers at Shredder and all of the Foot Ninjas, and then, without the Shredder and the Foot Ninjas on what to do next, the smoke bombs went off, and explode all of the itching powder with the spicy chili peppers right into their faces and their bodies, and made Shredder and the Foot Ninjas feel itchy and their eyes running into tears, like they're crying, but they're just watery. "Oh-no! I feel so itchy. My eyes are watery and I can't see a thing." Shredder said starting to freak out, and he starts to scratch himself to stop the itching, but it just keeps him feel itchy all over.

While the Shredder and the Foot Ninjas were being occupied from the itching powder with the chili peppers, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter all sneaked away from Shredder and the Foot Ninjas to try to find Michelangelo and Krissy. On Donatello's tracker, it's telling the turtles and Splinter that they're getting close, because the tracker is picking up very strong signals from both Michelangelo's shell-cell and Krissy's shell-cell. "Guys, I'm picking up some very strong signals from both Mikey's and Krissy's shell-cells and it's telling us that we're getting closer." Donatello said while looking at his tracker. "Let's hurry." Leonardo said, and then, all of the turtles and Splinter start on running to get to where Michelangelo and Krissy are hiding in.

Once the turtles and Splinter got to the spot where Michelangelo and Krissy are hiding in, they just couldn't believe their eyes…they saw Michelangelo and Krissy all tied up to the wall, and they're all covered with bruises and scratches all over their bodies, including some hickies on their necks from Shredder's lips, and bite marks on their chests as well. "Mikey baby! Krissy, my lil princess!" Raphael said with a gasp and starts to go over to them, and places his hands on Michelangelo and Krissy, but he can feel their pulses that they're breathing. Donatello starts to go over to them, and check them over to see if they're okay and breathing, while Leonardo starts to untie Michelangelo and Krissy. "Well, they're breathing, but a few hickies, bruises, scratches and bite marks will heal and disappear on their own. We better get them back to the lair before the Shredder finds out that they're gone." Donatello said. "Turtles and Master, vanish." Leonardo said while carrying Krissy and Raphael carries Michelangelo, and they vanished into the night.

Back in the sewers, the turtles and Splinter got back into the lair with Michelangelo and Krissy out cold, Leonardo is carrying Krissy, while Raphael is carrying Michelangelo. Once they got inside the lair, Leonardo and Raphael both got Michelangelo and Krissy into Donatello's infirmary to heal them. Leonardo and Raphael both sat Michelangelo and Krissy down onto the two hospital beds that Donatello had kept in his infirmary. Donatello starts on giving Michelangelo and Krissy some oxygen into their mouths by using the oxygen tanks, and he also check for more injuries on Michelangelo and Krissy, including himself and also Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter as well.

"For Mikey and Krissy, they got is a few bruises, scratches, hickies and a bite marks, but they will heal and disappear on their own by using some ointment, and also body lotion. For us, we just got just a few scrapes, but we'll be fine. The one thing that concerns me is; after Mikey and Krissy wake up, they might be scared and hide and won't come out, that's what concerns me. So we have to keep an eye on them to see if they'll wake up on their own. Their heart-rates and blood pressures are doing fine, and they're breathing normally." Donatello explained to Raphael, Leonardo, and Splinter.

"What happens if they wake up, Donny?" Raphael asked, feeling concerned for Michelangelo and Krissy. He was holding onto their hands to keep Michelangelo and Krissy calm and to let them both know that he's here for them and that he loves them both. "As far as I know, they'll wake up very soon. We just need to keep them calm, if they're scared and if they're hiding under something, like a bed, we'll do our best to try to get them to come out. If not then…we'll see if they can come out on their own." Donatello said. Raphael nodded his head as if he understands on what Donatello is saying, and he looks at Michelangelo and Krissy, breathing on their own.

All of sudden, they heard a baby cry, and it sounds like the babies are waking up from their nap. "Uh-oh. Sounds like the babies are waking up from their nap, and they might want their bottles and diapers changed." Leonardo said, hearing the babies crying. Raphael goes to the bedroom and saw all four baby boys crying, Raphael goes over to his baby boys; Yoshi and Mikey Jr., he picks them both up into his arms, and he shushes them to get them to calm down. "Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay. Daddy's here." He whispered to his baby boys, then, he gives them kisses on their foreheads while holding them.

He goes onto the bed with his baby boys in his arms, and then, Donatello comes over to him with two bottles of warm milk for Raphael to feed his baby boys, Donatello goes over to McQueen and Raph Jr., and picks them both up into his arms, and goes to the bed while Leonardo comes over to Raphael and Donatello with two more bottles of warm milk to feed the babies. They fed the baby boys in a short time, and they also change their diapers, and they put them down into their cribs to settle down for their next naps. "Okay, babies. Time for your next nap." Raphael cooed at his four baby boys, they put them down into their cribs; Raphael gives each of them a kiss on their foreheads. "Daddy loves you, my wonderful sweet baby boys." He cooed quietly, and he walks out of the bedroom, leaving his four baby boys to rest.

When time went on, Michelangelo and Krissy slowly start to wake up on their own, which causes Donatello to gasp and call Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter to come quickly and that Michelangelo and Krissy are waking up. "Raph! Leo! Master! Mikey and Krissy are waking up! Come quickly!" He called out to Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter. Michelangelo and Krissy are opening their eyes very slowly, and then, they saw Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter looking at them. "Hi, guys. W-where, where am I?" Krissy asked in a whisper with her eyes half open. "You and Mikey are safe, in our lair. You had a few bruises, hickies, bite marks and a few scratches, but they will heal on their own. How are you guys feeling?" Donatello asked in a calmly tone of his voice.

"Wow, we feel like we got hit by a truck…but I do remember that we were in…Shredder's Foot Headquarters and…he wants…sex from the both of us. Shredder! Yikes!" Michelangelo yelped and starts to grab Krissy and they both start to hide under the bed, holding onto each other. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter saw on how Michelangelo and Krissy acted on feeling so scared about Shredder. "Uh-oh!" Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello said at the same time.

**Chapter 3: Coming Out and Feeling Sick/Recovery**

Michelangelo and Krissy have been hiding under the bed for a long time since right after they have been rescued by Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter a few days ago from being kidnapped by Shredder and his goons.

Raphael has been doing his best to get Michelangelo and Krissy to come out from hiding, cause he once told Leonardo and Donatello that he is not going to leave Krissy's side or Michelangelo's side, because Raphael loves Michelangelo very much as his husband, and he loves Krissy very much as his own daughter, which both Leonardo and Donatello understand that, because they both need to work things out when it comes to their relationship.

"Come on, Mikey baby, Krissy sweetie-pie, please come on out, there's nothing to be afraid of. You guys are both safe. Please come on out of hiding." Raphael pleaded Michelangelo and Krissy to come out of hiding, which they are still hiding under the bed. Michelangelo and Krissy are still scared and shaky, like they're scared that something is going to happen to them if they're going to get hurt or some kind, but they just kept holding onto each other and just keep on hiding under the bed, which made Raphael worried.

Splinter came into the room to see if Michelangelo and Krissy are making any progress on coming out of hiding, and then, Raphael looks up at Splinter. "They're still not coming out, and I'm worried, Master." He said with a worried tone of his voice. "I understand my student. But whenever I feel scared and need a place to hide, my Master Yoshi once says just take your time and calm down, and think of nice happy thoughts, and you will feel the courage to come out of hiding on your own time and patience." Splinter said while putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder to give him some comfort and support.

"I didn't know that. But…I just hope that Mikey and Krissy can come out of hiding though. But why would they won't come out?" Raphael asked. "I believe the reason why they won't come out of hiding is because they are still afraid of…you know who." Splinter said. "You know who?" Raphael asked. "Yes. I meant the "S-h-r-e-d-d-e-r". However, once they calm down, they will come out of hiding on their own." Splinter said. "Right. I'll make sure they'll come out of hiding on their own whenever they're ready. But, if it's okay with you…I will stay in here and maybe I can wait patiently for Mikey and Krissy to come out on their own, if that's okay. Reason why is because I don't want to leave by their sides, and I don't want them to be all alone." Raphael said. "Of course, my student. I will be in my room, meditating. Let me know if you need anything." Splinter said with a smile.

Raphael nodded his head to Splinter as if by saying, "Okay. Thank you." Then, he bows to Splinter before Splinter went out the door to go to his room to meditate. As the days went on, everything in the lair has gone quiet, Raphael has been sitting in his room with Michelangelo and Krissy hiding under the bed, and that Raphael has been taking care of all four of his baby boys; Yoshi, McQueen, Mikey Jr., and Raph Jr., however….when Raphael was sleeping one day, Michelangelo and Krissy start to calm down on their own, and then…they both start to come out of hiding on their own.

When Michelangelo and Krissy first came out of hiding, they were into tears, and they both start to run into Raphael who was in his bedroom taking care of four baby boys, when he saw Michelangelo and Krissy came into his room, he was shocked to see that Michelangelo and Krissy just came out of hiding, but he did noticed that they're both into tears. Raphael was in tears as well, because he's overwhelmed to see Michelangelo and Krissy coming out of hiding, he sets the babies down in their cribs, and he goes over to them and hugs them both in his arms. "Oh Mikey baby, Krissy sweetie-pie. Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, it's okay, I'm here. I won't let you both go. I will be right by your side and I love you both very much." Raphael said while sobbing because he feels overwhelmed that he's holding onto Krissy and Michelangelo in his arms.

"Oh, Raph. It—it was horrible, scary and frightening." Michelangelo said with tears in his eyes. "What is?" Raphael asked, feeling concern for his mate and daughter. "Shredder sends his goons to kidnap us, and…they took us to his Foot Headquarters. We were so angry for those Foot Ninjas for kidnapping us, and that is when we saw Shredder right in front of us. And….and…Shredder told us that he wants sex from the both of us." Krissy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god. That is terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that." Raphael said in shock, and he was still holding onto Michelangelo and Krissy in his arms and he rocks them back and forth to get them to calm down. "Yeah…but…Shredder has also been beaten us up and he has been kissing us…hard on our mouths, it was disgusting, frightening, and terrifying as well. He gave us bite marks from his mouth on our necks; he has been hitting us on our arms, legs, including our faces. And he has us all tied up to the wall, starved without any food or water. And that pretty much until you, Leo, Donny and Splinter came to rescue us. Oh, Raphie, it was horrible, and I was so scared." Krissy said with tears in her eyes, and she just kept on holding Raphael, along with Michelangelo.

Raphael was completely in shocked and that he was in tears, because he just couldn't believe on what Shredder had did to them, and so he just kept on holding them in his arms, rocks them back and forth, it's just like he always rocks his babies to sleep in a rocking chair. And he also tells them it's going to be okay, he won't let them go, and that he's here for them, and that he loves them very much, and that they're all safe. "Shhhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's okay, I'm here. Everything's going to be alright, you both are safe, I'm safe, the babies are safe, Leo's safe, Donny's safe, Splinter's safe, we're all safe. I won't let you go, and I'm here for you both, and I love you very much." He said while holding onto Krissy and Michelangelo in his arms for the longest time.

As the days went on, and all the way to weeks, Krissy and Michelangelo start to feel a lot better, and that Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter didn't mention the "S" word, which is the "S-h-r-e-d-d-e-r" word. However, as time went by, Leonardo and Donatello have been getting very close to each other, and they have been kissing on their lips for longest times whenever they're in their bedrooms. During that time, Donatello hasn't been feeling himself, he has been having headaches, no one didn't notice that, but Leonardo has been feeling concern for Donatello.

So one day, Leonardo goes into Donatello's lab and saw Donatello laying his head next to his keyboard of his computer. Donatello has been groaning, because he has a huge headache in his head and that it was getting worse. Leonardo just gasped and goes over to Donatello's side, just when Donatello starts on throwing up onto his computer.

"Oh my god, Donny. You don't look so good." He said, feeling concerned for Donatello, then, he starts to feel his forehead, and he gasped that Donatello was burning up. "Oh my goodness, Donny. You're burning up. Here, let me help you up, so I could get you to bed." He said while trying to get Donatello up gently in his arms, and then, Donatello starts on throwing up again, but this time, he was throwing up blood.

Leonardo starts on freaking out when he saw Donatello throwing up blood, and so he gently sat Donatello onto his bed, he rushes out of the room, and calls out to Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy and Splinter to come quickly into Donatello's bedroom, and so they did, and they saw blood all over the floor, while Leonardo went to get some very ice cold towels to cover Donatello up to get rid of the fever. "What is happening, Leonardo?" Splinter asked, feeling concerned on what's going on.

Leonardo was really freaking out about what's happening to Donatello, and he tries to fight back the tears, but instead, he lets them fall off his face while he's wrapping Donatello in a cocoon full of ice cold wet towels to get rid of his fever. "M-Master…D-Donny has a very high fever, a-and…he-he has been throwing up blood…I-I don't know what's happening…b-but…he-he did had a huge headache while I—I was checking on him, because I w-was very very very concern for him if he's going to be okay, because…I was…g-going to ask him if he wants to go on a date with me." He said with tears rolling down his face and holding onto Donatello's hand in his bed.

Raphael was in shock, and so was Michelangelo and Krissy. Splinter was in deep thought, and so both of him and Raphael go over to Leonardo, and Raphael gently lets Leonardo hold him into a hug to give him some comfort. "It's okay, Leo. We'll get Donny all better. Right, Master?" Raphael said with a gentle tone. "Yes, my students. We will work together to get Donatello all better, so he could be able to go on a date with you, Leonardo." Splinter said while putting a hand on Donatello's forehead, and then, all of the sudden, Donatello starts on shivering, and he was shaking badly, which causes Leonardo to freak out, and goes over to Donatello and holds him in his arms to get Donatello to calm down and he rocks him back and forth as well.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay, Donny. I'm here, everything's all right, we're all safe. I'm here, it's okay. Shhhhhhhhh." Leonardo said in a whisper while holding Donatello in his arms to stop Donatello's seizure. Donatello's seizure continues on for about five to ten minutes, and then, Donatello starts on calming down, and Leonardo gently lays him down on his bed and continues to hold his hand. Splinter was seemed in thought, and he goes over to Donatello, and gently places his hand on Donatello's forehead. "Hmm, this is very strange." He said in deep thought. "What is it, Master?" Michelangelo asked, feeling concerned. "I have seen this before…Headaches, shaking, seizures, shivering, throwing up blood…those symptoms could mean that Donatello has caught a Preounia. However…the only cure to get rid of the Preounia is by lots of rest, and lots of water. In his lab, there are some IVs that can get rid of the Preounia very quickly. If we don't do this soon, your brother is going to be at risk and feel weak." Splinter said while resting his hand on Donatello's forehead.

And so they did as they were told, so they could all save Donatello's life. Splinter gently places an IV into Donatello's arm to get rid of the Preounia. Splinter gently helps Leonardo make a very good herb medicine to get rid of the Preounia that Donatello has caught. Once they got put some very wet cold wash-cloths to put onto Donatello's forehead, Leonardo and Splinter together put the herb medicine into the IV to help Donatello get better. As the days went on, Donatello is breathing on his own, and then, he slowly woke up with eyes open, and all he can see is a blur. "Shhh, Donny's waking up." Leonardo said in a whisper and he holds Donatello's hand to assure him that he's here with him.

When the blur disappeared in Donatello's vision, Donatello saw Leonardo looking at him with a little smile. Donatello smile back, and squeezes Leonardo's hand in his hand that Leonardo is holding onto. Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy and Splinter all looked at Leonardo and Donatello being together again, and that they all sighed in relief that Donatello is all better. "H-hi, guys. Ooh, what happened to me?" Donatello asked in a gentle tone of his voice while lying down in his bed. "You had Preounia. Me, Splinter and the others all helped to get you all better, Donny." Leonardo said quietly to Donatello while holding onto his hand.

Donatello smile and he nods his head, as if by saying, "Thanks for saving me." Splinter looks at the others. "I think it's best that we should all go to bed for the night, it has been a long night." He said, and then, he goes into his bedroom to get some sleep for the night. Raphael and Michelangelo did the same, but first; they had to feed their babies, change their babies' diapers, and set them down into their cribs. Krissy starts to read a story and starts to go to sleep. But for Leonardo…he decides to stay with Donatello, so he starts to wipe off the blood that is on the floor by using some clean towels, throws the towels into the washing machine, goes back to Donatello's lab, and then, he starts to snuggle with Donatello on his bed, and they both start on kissing on their lips for longest times in Donatello's lab. And that Donatello is going to be all right and all better.

**Chapter 4: Leo and Donny's First Date**

As the days went on, Michelangelo and Krissy are still making a little bit of progress on healing after what Shredder had did to them. Reason why is because they have been having flashbacks, bad nightmares, and that they are scared about being hugged or kissed, however, sometimes...Leonardo sometimes accidentally slips and says the "S" word, which causes Michelangelo and Krissy to freak out and hide under the bed again. But it's still a slow progress for Michelangelo and Krissy to get all better, so they can be brave again. But they're okay when they got hugs and kisses from Raphael who is always there beside them to help them heal. "You both are doing a wonderful job on healing, guys. I'm proud of you. Not to worry, I am here for you both, because I love you both very much. And we're so close on healing." Raphael said while helping Michelangelo and Krissy on healing.

Michelangelo and Krissy are doing pretty good on healing, but they are still afraid about being hugged, kissed by the "S" word, however, they still like being hugged and kissed by Raphael since he is right by their side to help them heal.

As the days went by, in Donatello's lab, Leonardo is going to ask Donatello on a date. And so, he goes into Donatello's lab, and saw Donatello at his desk, checking everything onto his Turtlefied Eye in the Sky tracking system for anything suspicious going on. However, the problem is…Leonardo is starting to feel nervous about asking Donatello on a date. He has been shaking a lot and he has been meditating to help him to stay calm, but he's really nervous about asking Donatello on a date. "Oh man, I have to do this…but I'm so nervous about asking Donny on a date, because I never ask anyone on a date before. Ahem, okay, I have to do this. But…I'm just…afraid on what Donny will say. But I'm going to try to see what Donny has to say if I'm going to ask him on a date." He thought to himself, and so he decided to meditate a little bit longer to get himself to calm down on trying to ask Donatello on a date.

Then, one night in the sewers, Raphael was holding Michelangelo and Krissy in his arms and they were sleeping, until…both Michelangelo and Krissy start on having nightmares. They start on screaming as loud as they can, which causes Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter to go into Raphael's bedroom, and also causes Raphael to wake up from his slumber and starts to hold Michelangelo and Krissy in his arms and rocks them back and forth to get them to calm down. "Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhh, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay, it's okay. Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhh." Raphael whispered to Michelangelo and Krissy while holding them in his arms.

Splinter gently goes over to Raphael who is holding Michelangelo and Krissy in his arms, and then, he places two of his hands on Michelangelo's head and Krissy's head to get them to calm down and make them fall fast to sleep. "I am using some nightmare energy to get rid of the flashbacks that Michelangelo and Krissy keep having, and it will help them fall fast to sleep, and they will feel much better once when they don't have any nightmares or flashbacks." He said while using his nightmare energy to help Michelangelo and Krissy get rid of their nightmares and flashbacks, and then, a short time later, Michelangelo and Krissy fall fast to sleep right in Raphael's big strong green arms while Leonardo and Donatello start to help Raphael take care of his four baby boys that were crying from Michelangelo's screaming and Krissy's screaming.

Then, around midnight, after Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy and Splinter went back to sleep, all is left that are awake are; Leonardo and Donatello. They both looked at each other, smiled and they start to give each other kisses on their lips for longest times. After they kissed on their lips, Leonardo starts to take a deep breath, and he looks at Donatello in the eyes. "Donny…there's something that I want to ask you." He said. "Really? What is it? You can ask me anything." Donatello said. Leonardo took another deep breath, and he says, "Donny…I sort-a want to know, well…um, would you…like to…go on a date with me?"

Donatello was very surprised that Leonardo just asked him if he wants to go on a date with him, and then, he starts to give Leonardo a kiss on his lips with a smile, and he says, "Yes…of course, I will go on a date with you." Leonardo is surprised to hear Donatello say, "Yes." Then, he said, "Really?" Donatello smiled. "Yes, because I know how much you love me, and I know how much I love you, because we both had a good friendship, just like Raph and Mikey had a good friendship, and that Krissy had a very good friendship with all of us, because we are all like her four daddies to her. And that I want to make you happy is by accepting your proposal on going on a date." He said. Leonardo smiled and then, without thinking, both Leonardo and Donatello go to each other and kept on kissing on their lips for the longest times on that night.

Day after day, Michelangelo and Krissy are still making some very slow progress on healing, and nobody didn't say the "S" word, and then, Raphael starts on helping them heal is by meditating with some help from Splinter. They get into a circle, they start to cross their legs, hold hands, and they start on taking deep breaths while meditating while Splinter is guiding them to help them focus to get rid of their flashbacks, including their nightmares by telling them to let the spirits of the earth guide them and follow the right path and think of nice happy thoughts that make them happy.

However, when night came to the sewers, Donatello and Leonardo were getting ready to go on their date, Donatello has to make sure that he's got everything that he'll need whenever something goes wrong, and he also brought some anti-shots that can help him and Leonardo with their allergic reactions, like peanuts or bees or spider-bites for example. Anyway, Donatello is all dressed up in his purple T-shirt with his purple jeans with purple socks and shoes as his disguise, while Leonardo is all dressed up in his blue T-shirt with his blue jeans with blue socks and shoes as his disguise as well. They start to head out to the sewers and head towards the surface to have some time to each other.

Leonardo and Donatello all went to the movie theater to go see a very good movie that they will both like, which the movie is called "Where The Wild Things Are", directed by Spike Jonze, and based on the book written by Maurice Sendak. They both took their seats inside the theater, and they both watch the movie while eating a bag of popcorn and drinking their sodas. They laughed at some parts that are funny, they were awed at some parts that are sweet and cute, and they were shocked at the part when they saw the Wild Things for the first time. They also cried when they saw the ending when the boy name Max starts to say "good-bye" to the Wild Things, and they also get to howl along with Max and the Wild Things at that part as well. They made it out of the theater after the movie was over; they smiled while wiping the tears off their faces from seeing the ending of "Where The Wild Things Are" movie.

"Wow, that was a very good movie. I like it." Donatello said. "Yeah, me too. I do like when Max says, "LET THE WILD RUMPUS START!" Leonardo said with a smile. "Yeah, that's a good one. I also like when the Wild Thing name Carol bumped his head on that tree branch, that was very funny." Donatello said with a laugh, which made Leonardo laugh as well. "Yeah, I did notice that the Wild Thing name Carol is voiced by James Gandolfini, because I recognize his voice while I was watching a show called The Sopranos." Leonardo said.

"Wow, I didn't know you watch The Sopranos. Because I read that the show called The Sopranos, James Gandolfini does his character name Tony Soprano who is a criminal boss, and who has enemies, and that he's on a drug known as Prozac. And that he gets to see his therapist that helps him with his problems and his behaviors as well." Donatello said. "Yeah. Question; what is Prozac?" Leonardo asked. "Well, while I was online, checking my Turtle-fied Eye in the Sky, I read that Prozac is like a drug or medication that gets rid of depression." Donatello said. "Ohhh. Wow. I didn't know that. Anyway, since we're in Central Park, do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Leonardo asked. "Sure. I will like that." Donatello said, and then, they both head into Central Park, and they saw the playground, and they start to sit on the swings.

While they were swinging on the swings at the playground, they start to walk around at the pond, until Leonardo starts to have a little reaction to something. "Uh, Donny? Why do I feel so itchy?" Leonardo asked while feeling itchy. "I don't know, but let me take a look at you to see if I could find the problem." Donatello said, and they start to go into the moon-light and Donatello saw something that Leonardo is covered with.

"Uh-oh, Leo. I believe you might have a peanut reaction. But I know we didn't eat any peanuts, and not to worry, I came prepared." He said while getting out his anti-allergy shot, and he put the shot onto Leonardo's arm to get rid of the allergy reaction. "There you go, Leo. That will feel a whole lot better." Donatello said while putting a small Band-Aid on Leonardo's arm. "Thanks, Donny. You saved me." Leonardo said with a smile. "Oh, I just came prepared whenever something goes wrong." Donatello said. Leonardo smiled while Donatello smiled back, and then, they saw the moon shining down on them with a nice glow, they looked at each other in the moon-light and they start on kissing on their lips for the longest time, which is when some nice sparkly stars began twinkling in the night beautiful starry night. Then, both Leonardo and Donatello remember a song that they along with Raphael and Michelangelo get to sing together one time. And they start to sing…

**Leonardo:**

Leaves fall in the cool October air

**Donatello:**

Days grow short and I can't remember

**Raphael:**

Where I saw you last

**Michelangelo:**

Turned against the summerlight

**Leonardo:**

Walking off on that final August night

**Donatello:**

I was there on my knees all alone

**ALL (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo):**

In a world where nothing ever stays the same

I am left with only things I cannot change

You're gone away

And left me things I cannot change

**Leonardo:**

Smoke will rise and the fire always burns

**Donatello:**

Sands will drift and tides will turn

**Raphael:**

And I can't wrestle with the sea

**Michelangelo:**

Rearrange the sky or fight against the wind

**Leonardo and Donatello:**

Anymore than I can bring you back to me

**ALL (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo):**

In a world where nothing ever stays the same

I am left with only things I cannot change

You're gone away

And left me things I cannot change

So far away and left me things I cannot change

Left me things I cannot change

Left me things I cannot change

After they singed their song that they remember, they all start to head back down into the sewers after they had enjoyed their wonderful date together. "Good night, Leo. Thank you for the nice date, it was wonderful." Donatello said with a smile. "Good night, Donny. And you're welcome, everything turned out…wonderful." Leonardo said with a smile, and then, they gave each other a good night kiss on their lips for the longest time, and they both head to bed to get some sleep for the night.

**Chapter 5: The Engagement**

As the weeks went on, Krissy and Michelangelo are making a very slow progress on healing, and that Raphael was right by their side to help them heal, they did some different methods like meditation for example, including practice ninja fighting as well, so they could be brave whenever something is coming towards their way. "You both are all doing great, I'm so proud of you both. I'm right by your side to help you through everything." Raphael said, feeling so proud that Michelangelo and Krissy are making progress on healing.

The other thing is also happening is; Leonardo and Donatello are now dating, because they have been to lots of places together, and they also told each other that they have feelings for each other, and they also had been kissing on their lips for longest times in any other places that they get to go on dating.

For what Leonardo and Donatello didn't know was that Donatello's old boyfriend name Willka has been watching them, and he decides to plan a trick on the turtles and Krissy. "I do remember the time when Leo and Krissy all had a peanut reaction once, and I also remember Mikey also had a peanut reaction as well…hmm, maybe I could bake something that can teach Donny a lesson about dating someone else." He thought to himself, and then, he vanished and starts with his plan.

Back in the sewers, Willka sneakily went into the sewers with a box of homemade Peanut cookies, and then, he puts the box of cookies down on the turtles' doorstep and knocks on the door and then, he vanishes back up to the surface. When Leonardo, Krissy and Michelangelo came to the door, they looked around, and they look down and saw a box of cookies on their doorstep.

Leonardo grabbed the box of cookies, and they all smell the scent of the cookies. Leonardo opened the box of cookies, and then, without thinking, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Krissy start to eat the cookies, until…they start to feel weird inside their stomachs, and they all start to run towards the bathroom and vomit all the cookies out of their mouths by throwing up, which causes Donatello, Splinter and Raphael to all go to the bathroom when they heard vomiting from the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom door, they all gasped when they saw what's all over Leonardo's face, Michelangelo's face and Krissy's face as well. "Whoa. Oh my goodness, what happened?" Raphael asked in shocked, he starts to go over to Krissy and Michelangelo and saw that there are some red spots on their faces, and he also felt their foreheads, and he took a gasp. "You guys are burning up. We have to get you guys to the infirmary right away." He said, while grabbing a hold of Michelangelo and Krissy while Donatello grabs a hold of Leonardo, and they both took them to the infirmary, and then, Donatello checks in his lab to see if he's got more Anti-Allergy shots to get rid of those red spots, but, he looked and looked, and then, he realizes that he's all run out of Anti-Allergy shots.

"Guys, I believe that you guys are all suffering a peanut reaction. And I am going to examine the box of those cookies, so we could find out who sent them on our doorstep. However, the problem is; I'm all run of Anti-Allergy shots to get rid of the reaction. So that means I have to go to topside and get some more Anti-Allergy shots to get rid of the reaction. Raph, you help Splinter to try to get Mikey, Krissy and Leo all better, while I go topside to get some more Anti-Allergy Shots. Got it?" Donatello said. "Got it." Raphael said, and then, he starts on helping Splinter with some herbs to make a good medicine to help Krissy, Leonardo and Michelangelo to get rid of their fevers, including putting some very ice cold wash-cloths on their foreheads.

However, Donatello grabs his trench coat and hat, and then, without thinking, he zips super-fast on his remote control skateboard to go to the nearest hospital in New York. And then, he quietly slithers on the floor on his remote control skateboard quietly without being seen, and then, he slithers into the lab, and found some shots, including the ones that say "Anti-Allergy shots; shots that get rid of all reactions."

And so, Donatello uses some gloves, and starts putting the Anti-Allergy shots into his purple bag, closes the lid of the Anti-Allergy shot case good, and he starts on slithering quietly back out of the hospital, and then, when he got to the sewers, he zips super-fast to go back to the lair with his purple bag full of Anti-Allergy shots to help Leonardo, Michelangelo and Krissy to get rid of their peanut reaction. "Certified Turtle-fied!" He said while heading back towards the lair with his bag of the Anti-Allergy shots.

Once Donatello got back to the lair, he starts to check on Leonardo, Michelangelo and Krissy inside the infirmary. "How are they doing, guys?" He asked. "They are shivering, and I got them some warm blankets to keep them warm, and I put more ice cold wash-cloths on their foreheads to get rid of the fever. Splinter made some medicine to get rid of the fever as well. Anyway, did you got the Anti-Allergy shots, Donny?" Raphael asked.

"As if matter of fact, I did. And I got them all in my bag." Donatello said, while getting out three Anti-Allergy shots, and starts on putting one shot onto Leonardo's arm, Krissy's arm and Michelangelo's arm to get rid of the reaction. "There we go. That will get rid of the reaction. However, all you three need is lots of rest and drink lots of water." He added while giving Leonardo, Michelangelo and Krissy the Anti-Allergy shots.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Krissy all nodded their heads, as if by saying, "Thanks for saving us, Donny." And they all start to get some rest. Later, Donatello got started on examining the box of cookies that was left on their doorstep, and then, he found some finger-prints on the edges of the box of the cookies, he examines and examines, until he found out on his computer on who is the one that put the box of cookies onto their doorstep, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw it was Willka that did it, and that Willka is responsible for it as well. And he also found out the reason why Willka did it, and he believes it's all because that Willka is super jealous on when Donatello is now dating Leonardo, instead of Willka. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said when he saw it was Willka on the screen of his computer when he was done examining the box of cookies.

And then…Donatello's blood starts to boil, like he was about to explode just like a burning volcano. He starts to grab his Bo Staff and do some electric wiring to help him finish Willka for good on what Willka had done to hurt Leonardo, Michelangelo and Krissy.

And so, he starts on finishing his Bo Staff, and starts to head out of his bedroom and goes into the infirmary to tell the others on what he just saw and examined in his lab. "Guys…I got some bad news." He said. "Oh, what is it, Donny?" Raphael asked. "Guys, I just found out who is responsible for putting that box of cookies on our doorstep…Willka. The reason why is because I just examined that box of cookies and found some finger-prints, and when I examined the box that has the finger-prints, it all leads to one thing, and that is Willka." Donatello said and shows them the results on how he examining the box of cookies, and that they were shocked to see the results, and they also believe that Donatello was right, but they just couldn't believe that Willka is responsible for this madness.

"D-Donny? Are you sure about this?" Leonardo asked, feeling concern about the results and he realizes that Donatello was right, and then, he is afraid that Donatello is going to go after Willka. "I believe so. And I think the reason why Willka did this is because…I believe that he's jealous of me dating you, Leo. But I know I still love you very much, and that I want to be with you. Also, Leo…I have decided that I am going to go after Willka…tonight, reason why is because he is so going to pay on what he had did to you, Mikey and Krissy." Donatello said. "Are you really sure about this, Donny? I don't want you to get hurt." Leonardo said, still feeling concern for Donatello. "I am sure of it. And don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll be home safely after I get done with Willka. I promise." Donatello said, looking at Leonardo in the eyes.

Leonardo looks at Donatello in the eyes, and he lets out a sigh and he says, "Okay. If you need some help, just give me a call. And…be careful." Donatello smiles and gives Leonardo a kiss on his lips and starts to grab his Bo Staff and starts to head out the door and grabs his motor-bike and goes on his motor-bike and starts the engine and head out into the night.

Once Donatello got to Willka's place, Leonardo sneakily follows Donatello without making a sound and he sticks into the shadows without being seen. Donatello secretly goes up onto the roof by using his grabbling hook, and starts on climbing up to get to the roof. "Going up." He said quietly to himself. And then, Leonardo is watching Donatello in the shadows still without making any sounds at all. All of the sudden, Willka is up on the rooftop, waiting for Donatello. When Donatello got to the top of the rooftop, he saw Willka.

"Willka! Why did you send those Peanut cookies to Leo, Mikey and Krissy?! You know they had a peanut reaction!" Donatello yelled at Willka. "Why? Why?! Because I was jealous on the way you're dating Leo…it broke my heart, and I start to get revenge on you and your family." Willka said with an evil smile upon his face. "You-you-YOU MONSTER! That's my family, I cared about them so much, and I also cared about Leo, because he is my boyfriend! And I am going to be with Leo for the rest of my life! So we could get married and have a family of our own." Donatello said with a very angry look upon his face, and then, he takes out his electric Bo Staff and then…without thinking, he starts to charge at Willka, and then both Donatello and Willka start on fighting.

However, when Leonardo got to the top, he sneakily got behind the some huge rocks and watches Donatello and Willka fighting on the rooftop. For what Leonardo didn't noticed was that Donatello somehow got punched at his two eyes, and then, without thinking, Donatello starts to use his electric Bo Staff and zaps Willka and causes Willka to go crazy and fell right into his…death. Donatello was breathing heavily and then he starts to get himself to calm down, but then, he turned around and saw Leonardo on the rooftop.

Leonardo saw Donatello looking at him on the rooftop, without thinking, Donatello and Leonardo both ran to each other and they hugged each other for a long time, which somehow made Donatello feel better that he got a hug from Leonardo. After they hugged, they looked at each other for a short time, and then, they start on kissing on their lips for the longest time on the rooftop. However, Donatello is in tears because he was punched in his eyes, and got two black eyes, Leonardo starts to comfort Donatello by holding him in his arms and lets Donatello cry on his shoulder. While Leonardo is holding onto Donatello in his arms, rain starts to fall from the sky, and there was thunder going on in the sky as well, Donatello starts on calming down while being hugged by Leonardo, and they both start to go back down and go back to the sewers.

A short time later, they were in the sewers, until Leonardo stopped Donatello, reason why is because, Leonardo is going to ask Donatello to marry him, and that Donatello is going to tell Leonardo that he's pregnant with his first baby or babies. "Donny, there's something that I have to ask you." Leonardo said while feeling nervous. "Leo…There's something that I have to tell you." Donatello said while feeling nervous as well. "Donny, how about you go first?" Leonardo offered. Donatello smiled and he took a deep breath, and he said the words that came out of his mouth. "Leo…since a few days ago, while I was sick with prenounia, well…I have been feeling dizzy, nauseous, having headaches, losing my appetite, vomiting, and…from back on the rooftop while I was fighting with Willka, well…I have been having Mood Swings when I was fighting with Willka." He said. "Y-you mean?" Leonardo asked feeling nervous on what Donatello is going to tell him. "Yes…Leo…I'm pregnant." Donatello said. Leonardo is very surprised, and then, he smiled and giggled. "Really? You're…you're carrying our baby?" He asked. "Yes…I'm about seven weeks." Donatello said. Leonardo gasped and starts to give Donatello a hug and a kiss on his lips for the longest time. "Oh, Donny, this is wonderful. I can't believe it. We're going to be parents." He said with the biggest smile upon his face, which made Donatello smile as well, and they start on hugging and kissing.

Also in the sewers, after Donatello told Leonardo that he's pregnant with their baby or babies, Leonardo starts to take out a small box out of his belt, and holds it in his hand, and then, he stops Donatello right at the entrance of their home, Donatello looks at Leonardo. "Donny…you know that I love you very much, and I have been with you the whole time whenever something's bothering you, and that I'm always with you to help you with everything. However…when you and I were kids, we always get to have lots of fun together, and now we're all grown up, and that we're in love, and we are everything to each other. However, I do have one special question that I want to ask you." Leonardo said, which causes him to get down on one knee, and opens the small box that has a beautiful purple diamond ring inside.

Donatello just gasped on what Leonardo is going to ask him and made Donatello go into tears with a huge smile upon his face. "Donatello Hamato…will you marry me?" Leonardo asked. Donatello was shaking, and he smiled, and says, "Oh, Leo…yes, of course, I will." Leonardo smiled, and slips the purple diamond ring onto Donatello's finger which it fits…perfectly. They start on kissing on their lips for the longest time in the sewers.

Once they got inside the lair, they saw Raphael, Krissy, Michelangelo and Splinter in the living room, watching TV, when they looked up, they saw Leonardo and Donatello, holding hands, and they looked at Donatello's hand and saw a purple diamond ring around his finger. They all gasped and they looked up with very surprised looks upon their faces, and they smiled. "Leo asked me to marry him…and I say "YES!" Donatello said with a smile.

Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy and Splinter all cheered for Leonardo and Donatello's engagement, which causes Leonardo and Donatello to smile at each other and share a very long romantic kiss on their lips for the longest time. "Oooooooooooooh!" They whistled. Leonardo and Donatello broke the kiss, so Donatello could tell them the news. "We have another announcement….I just found out that…Me and Leo…we're pregnant!" Donatello said with a huge smile upon his face. Raphael, Krissy, Michelangelo and Splinter all gasped and cheered and they were shocked and surprised as well that Leonardo and Donatello are now expecting their first baby or babies for the first time.

Later around that same night, Leonardo and Donatello start on helping each other on putting Leonardo's stuff into Donatello's bedroom, so that Leonardo and Donatello could now share a bedroom together, just like Raphael and Michelangelo sharing a bedroom as well. Once they got everything settled in, they all head to bed for the night. Leonardo and Donatello start on taking their belts off, they both got into their one huge bed that they're sharing, and then, they start on holding onto each other, and start on kissing on their lips for the longest times. And then, Donatello starts on singing a very nice romantic song that he heard one time…

**Donatello:**

Baby I've been drifting away/And dreaming all day/Of holding you/Touching you/The only thing I want to do/Is be with you/As close to you/As I can be/Let's make love/All night long/Until all our strength is gone/Hold on tight/Just let go/I want to feel you in my soul/Until the sun comes up/Let's make love/Oh, baby

**Leonardo:**

Do you know what you do to me/Everything inside of me/Is wanting you/And needing you/I'm so in love with you/Look in my eyes/Let's get lost tonight/In each other

**Both (Donatello and Leonardo):**

Let's make love/All night long/Until all our strength is gone/Hold on tight/Just let go/I want to feel you in my soul

**Leonardo:**

Until the sun comes up

**Both:**

Let's make love/Let's make love/All night long/Until all our strength is gone/Hold on tight/Just let go/I want to feel you in my soul

**Leonardo:**

Until the sun comes up

**Donatello:**

Oh, until the sun comes up

**Both:**

Let's make love

**Donatello:**

Oh, baby, let's make love

**Leonardo:**

All night long

**Donatello:**

All night long/Let's make love

**Chapter 6: Planning and The Wedding**

As the weeks went by and gone, Michelangelo and Krissy have been making some very good progress on healing, with lots of help from Raphael, Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello as well. And they did not mention the "S" word at all. The good part is Leonardo and Donatello are now engaged, and they are also planning on their wedding. The other good part is that Donatello is pregnant with his and Leonardo's first baby or babies, and that he is about ten to twelve weeks along into his pregnancy. One day, Leonardo and Donatello are planning on their wedding that they're going to have very soon.

"Okay, Donny. Since we're planning for our wedding, what kind of theme do we want for our wedding?" Leonardo asked. "Well, I'm not sure…but I am thinking we could try a Disney theme, since you and I both like The Lion King. But maybe we could try The Lion King as our wedding theme, will that work?" Donatello asked. "Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea. What colors do we need for the chairs, including the tables for the buffet?" Leonardo asked. "How about we use our favorite colors; Purple and Blue? That way we could our two favorite colors into a pattern for the chairs, just like what we did for Raph and Mikey's wedding before. And for the tables for the buffet, we could also try to put it into a pattern as well." Donatello said. "Donny, you are a genius…I like your ideas." Leonardo said with a smile. Donatello smiled back and starts to give Leonardo a very long romantic kiss for the longest time.

"Anyway, what flavor of cake do we need for our wedding?" Leonardo asked. "I was thinking maybe chocolate, because you and I both love chocolate. And I think I know who can make our chocolate wedding cake." Donatello said. "Really? Who might that be?" Leonardo asked. "I will tell you…do you know the show called Cake Boss?" Donatello asked. "You know…I know that show; Cake Boss. Why do you ask?" Leonardo asked.

"Well…I think I know a very good guy that can bake our Chocolate wedding cake." Donatello said. "Who?" Leonardo asked. "He goes by the name of Buddy Valastro, and he's the Cake Boss. He is very good baking all kinds of cakes. He and his family own that bakery known as Carlo's Bakery, which is in New Jersey. But maybe, if you and I go to Carlo's Bakery and we can talk to Buddy Valastro, the Cake Boss on baking our wedding cake. What do you say, my wonderful sweet handsome fiancé?" Donatello asked looking at Leonardo into his wonderful handsome eyes with a smile upon his face. Leonardo smiled and gives his wonderful sweet handsome fiancé a kiss on his wonderful sweet lips for the longest time. "Yes, that will be a wonderful idea, my wonderful sweet handsome fiancé." He said with a smile. "Okay, that settles. Tomorrow, you and I are going to New Jersey to Carlo's Bakery and get Buddy Valastro to make our chocolate wedding cake. But we have to be sure to tell Buddy Valastro not to put any nuts, since you, Krissy and Mikey all have a peanut reaction. And we also have to make sure that we get is a three layer of all kinds of chocolate, the ones with no nuts. Like Hershey's, Peppermint Patty, and maybe chocolate fudge." Donatello said.

Leonardo had his eyes very wide; his mouth is very watery like Donatello is making him hungry with all that chocolate. "Wow, Donny. Talking about chocolate is making me hungry." He said with his mouth feeling watery with his tongue sticking out. Donatello just giggled when he saw Leonardo's reaction about their wedding cake and gives him a kiss on his lips for the longest time, and gives him a tissue to wipe off the slobber off his face. Leonardo gives Donatello a kiss on his lips for the longest time, takes the tissue and wipes off his face from all that slobber coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, what else do we have down for our wedding?" Leonardo asked. "Well, so far, we got down are the cake, theme, decorations, and our suits. All we got left is the place/time for our wedding, including where our wedding reception is going to take place, and also…the honeymoon. But once we get everything all set, I'm sure we'll have everything for our wedding in no time." Donatello said while looking at the list of the things that they'll need for their wedding. Leonardo smiled and Donatello smiled back, and…without thinking, they start on kissing on their wonderful sweet lips for the longest time, but this time…with them taking their belts off, wrapping their arms around each other, and continue on kissing on their lips for longest times.

As the days went on, all the way to weeks, Michelangelo and Krissy are making a whole lot of progress on healing, and they have been meditating with Raphael and Splinter. "Wow, I am so proud of you both, you both are doing great in all the techniques that we all did together to help you guys heal. I'm so proud of you." Raphael said with a smile upon his face. Michelangelo and Krissy smiled and they both gave Raphael a hug, but for Michelangelo, he gives Raphael a long romantic kiss on his wonderful sweet lips for the longest time. Krissy just smiled at that moment seeing her two daddies kissing on their wonderful sweet lips for longest time.

While Raphael is holding Michelangelo in his arms, Michelangelo starts on having a huge flashback about the Shredder, and then, causes Michelangelo to shake while holding onto Raphael in his arms, and he whimpers saying, "No, Shredder, please, don't hurt me, please." Raphael heard Michelangelo whimpering and he continues to hold Michelangelo in his arms rubs his shell and rocks him back and forth. "Shhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhh, it's okay, Mikey. It's me; your mate; Raph. I'm here, it's okay, it's alright, and you're safe. Shhhhhhhhhh." He whispered while holding Michelangelo in his arms and rocks him back and forth. Michelangelo has been shaking and whimpering for a very short time, and then, he starts on calming down while being in his mate's arms. Michelangelo opened his eyes and he realizes that he's still in his home, and he also realizes that he's with his mate; Raphael. And that his two baby boys and Raphael's two baby boys are doing fine and they're safe and sound.

All of the sudden, both Raphael and Michelangelo went into their bedroom, and saw their four baby boys crying, they just woke up from their nap. They both went to the cribs and pick up their four baby boys, and they went to their bed, sat down and hold their baby boys in their big strong green arms. Krissy came into the bedroom with four bottles of warm milk, along with four pacifiers in her arms. She goes over to her two daddies, and gave them the bottles of warm milk for them to feed her four baby brothers. "Let's see if we could feed our little ones." Raphael said, and then, both Raphael and Michelangelo press the nipples close to their babies' mouths and then, the babies start on sucking onto the warm milk inside their bottles. After the babies are being fed, Raphael and Michelangelo burped them, and gave them their pacifiers to suck on, and they sat them back in their cribs to lie down. Raphael and Michelangelo both gave their baby boys a kiss on their foreheads and then, they both looked at each other, and they both start to snuggle with each other on their bed, and start on kissing on their lips for the longest time.

As the weeks went on, and that Donatello is now…fifteen to twenty weeks pregnant with his first baby or babies. Donatello and Leonardo got everything all set for their wedding, and they also got their wedding cake that the Cake Boss name Buddy Valastro had made for them. "Wow, looks like we got everything. And once we have the wedding reception, we have to make sure that our wedding cake does not have any nuts, because we both know that you, Krissy and Mikey all have peanut reactions." Donatello said while checking the list.

"Definitely…however, the problem is, Donny…I'm a little nervous about the wedding, and…it's giving me butterflies in my stomach." Leonardo said, feeling nervous and shaky about the wedding. "Awwwww, don't feel nervous, Leo. I'll be with you the entire time. When I get nervous about our wedding, I sometimes try my best to stay calm, take a deep breath, and think of nice happy thoughts." Donatello said while putting his arms around Leonardo's neck into a back hug, and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Leonardo just smiled at Donatello a little, until he starts to feel strange inside his stomach, he starts to get up quickly and go into the bathroom and throws up in the toilet, which causes Donatello to go the bathroom and saw Leonardo throwing up in the toilet, however, Donatello didn't see any food in the toilet that Leonardo is throwing up, but he just saw…blood coming out of Leonardo's mouth and right into the toilet. Donatello gasped and starts to panic just a little, and helps Leonardo get up on his feet, and helps him walk into the infirmary, and calls for Leatherhead to come over to the lair right away. While Donatello is putting Leonardo on the bed in the infirmary, Leonardo stops breathing, which causes Donatello to gasp, and gives Leonardo CPR. Donatello had given Leonardo CPR a few times, until Leonardo's heart starts beating again, which happened at the same time when Leatherhead showed up at the lair with his equipment.

A short time later, Donatello and Leatherhead have been helping Leonardo get all better, along with some help from Splinter by giving Leonardo some medicine that has some very good herbs. "Well…I remember suffering like this before…Leo is having Pneumonia. But I'm sure that medicine that we gave him could help get rid of the Pneumonia, and also to stop to feel nervous." Donatello said. "I agree." Leatherhead said while gathering his equipment. "So do I…All Leonardo needs is some rest and lots of water, and he will feel better in no time for the wedding." Splinter said while putting a hand on Leonardo's forehead, and starts on putting a very ice cold wash-cloth on Leonardo's forehead to stay cool from feeling nervous about the wedding. Donatello nodded his head as if he understands, and he let out a sigh of relief that Leonardo is going to be alright. He starts to put a blue warm soft blanket on Leonardo to keep Leonardo warm, so Leonardo won't get frost-bite.

Day after day, Leonardo has been getting warm from his blue soft blanket, and he was breathing fine, and his heart is doing fine and beating fine as well. And that the Pneumonia has died down, and that Leonardo has been feeling a whole lot better by getting plenty of sleep and drink lots of water. And that the turtles, Splinter and Krissy are decorating the lair to get ready for Christmas, and that the wedding is on Christmas Eve, where they could celebrate Christmas and the wedding as well.

And then, the wedding rehearsal arrived, Raphael and Michelangelo are still teaching on how to get Krissy's puppies name Buddy and Oreo how to hold the rings, and that both Raphael and Michelangelo are the best men to Leonardo and Donatello. Krissy is still practicing on dropping fake blue and purple flower petals to the floor, and also…Raphael and Michelangelo are also practicing on how to make a toast for the wedding reception. They also work together on getting the decorations up for the wedding that is going to be held at Central Park, on the month of December on Christmas Eve, where they can see all the Christmas lights and the huge Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center.

At the wedding reception, which is going to be in Central Park as well, they got all the chairs all set, including the tables, the food, the cake, the drinks, and they also got the music all set, the music that Leonardo and Donatello both love is The Lion King, which is going to be their wedding theme. There are lots of decorations that have The Lion King on them, and the chairs are all in a pattern, like blue, purple, blue, purple, blue, purple, and it goes on. Raphael is wearing his red suit, while Michelangelo is wearing his orange suit. For the grooms; Leonardo is wearing his blue suit, and Donatello is wearing his purple suit. Splinter is wearing his brown suit, while Buddy and Oreo (the puppies) are just wearing two blue and purple bow ties around their necks; Krissy is wearing her yellow dress with a basket full of fake blue and purple flower petals. In the rows, all of their friends are all in their seats waiting for the wedding to begin.

Once the music is playing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", singed by Elton John, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo walked down the aisle, all of the sudden, Krissy walked down the aisle with a basket full of fake blue and purple flower petals, and she starts on dropping them one by one until she gets to the end of the aisle.

Buddy and Oreo start to walk down the aisle when everyone went awed at the two puppies holding two blue and purple pillows that has a blue diamond ring and a purple diamond ring on each pillow, once they got to the end of the aisle, they sit perfectly still, until everyone starts to stand up, and there, they saw Donatello walking down the aisle with Splinter at his side. Leonardo just smiled at Donatello walking down the aisle. "Okay, Leo. You can do it. Just take a deep breath, stay calm, and remember; Donny is right by my side and he'll be with me the whole time." He thought to himself, and then, he walks to Donatello, takes his hand, and they both walk up towards Splinter, who is standing before them. And that is when everyone sat down, so Splinter could get Leonardo and Donatello married.

"Dear beloved it, we are gathered here to make this wonderful gentlemen married; Leonardo and Donatello on this wonderful Christmas Eve. Do you Leonardo take Donatello to be your wonderful handsome husband as long as you both shall live?" Splinter asked Leonardo. "I do." Leonardo said with a smile upon his face while looking at Donatello and holding his hands. "Do you Donatello take Leonardo to be your wonderful handsome husband as long as you both shall live?" Splinter asked Donatello. "I do." Donatello said with a smile upon his face while looking at Leonardo and holding his hands as well. "Now, we'll have the rings." Splinter said.

Buddy goes over to Leonardo and hands him a purple diamond ring to give to Donatello. "With this ring, I thee wed." Leonardo said, slipping the purple diamond ring onto Donatello's finger. Oreo goes over to Donatello and hands him a blue diamond ring to give to Leonardo. "With this ring, I thee wed." Donatello said, slipping the blue diamond ring onto Leonardo's finger. "By the power invest in me as your master and father, I now pronounce you…husbands. You may now kiss the groom." Splinter said with a smile. Leonardo and Donatello smiled at their father, they looked at each other, and they share a very long romantic kiss on their wonderful sweet handsome lips for the longest time. Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy, and all of their friends all cheered and awed at Leonardo and Donatello kissing on their lips, and…all of the sudden, snow start to fall from the sky, and all the Christmas lights start to light up…magically. "I will like to introduce to you…Leonardo and Donatello Hamato. And Merry Christmas." Splinter said with a smile upon his face, everyone start to cheer for Leonardo and Donatello being married and celebrating Christmas.

At the wedding reception, Donatello and Leonardo had their cake, however, Leonardo put some chocolate frosting onto Donatello's nose, and Donatello did the same thing onto Leonardo's nose, which made everyone laugh at seeing on what Donatello and Leonardo did. They also did their first dance as husbands, Raphael and Michelangelo did made a toast to Donatello and Leonardo, saying on how much they love them as their wonderful brothers and how much they cared for each other, and hope that their future will be wonderful and many more to come. "Since it's Christmas, I have a very good song for all of us to sing together." Krissy said by putting a Christmas song called "Do They Know It's Christmas?" singed by Band-Aid. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Splinter, Krissy and April and everyone came to the dance floor and they all start to sing their Christmas song…

**Leonardo:**

It's Christmas time/There's no need to be afraid/At Christmas time/We let in light and we banish shade.

**Donatello:**

And in our world of plenty/We can spread a smile of joy/Throw your arms around the world/At Christmas time.

**Michelangelo:**

But say a prayer/Pray for the other ones/At Christmas time, it's hard/But when you're having fun.

**Krissy and April:**

There's a world outside your window/And it's a world of dreaded fear/Where the only water flowing/Is a bitter sting of tears.

**Raphael:**

And the Christmas bells that ring there/Are the clanging chimes of doom/Well, tonight, thank God, it's them/Instead of you.

**Donatello and Leonardo:**

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time.

**Raphael and Michelangelo:**

The greatest gift they'll get this year is life.

**Splinter, April and Krissy:**

Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow.

**ALL (Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Splinter, April, Krissy and their friends):**

Do they know it's Christmas time at all?/Here's to you.

**Donatello:**

Raise your glass for everyone.

**ALL (Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Splinter, April, Krissy, and their friends):**

Here's to them.

**Leonardo:**

Underneath that burning sun.

**ALL (Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Splinter, April, Krissy, and their friends):**

DO THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME AT ALL?

Feed the World

Feed the World

Feed the World

Let them know it's Christmas time and

Feed the World

Let them know it's Christmas time and

Feed the World

Let them know it's Christmas time and

Feed the World

Let them know it's Christmas time and…

Everyone start to woo-hoo and cheer and whistle on doing that Christmas song together to celebrate Christmas and also the wedding of Leonardo and Donatello. When Christmas morning came to New York City, and in the sewers, all the turtles, Krissy and Splinter all gathered around the Christmas tree and they all got started on opening the Christmas presents that are around the Christmas tree. They got lots of stuff, like new disguises, everything that came from Disney, electronics like computers, CD players, and also CDs as well. They also got some new movies, neat stuff for their bedrooms like new bed sheets with their favorite colors. Splinter got everything that has to do with Japanese, Ninjstu, and many more. "Merry Christmas, my sons and daughter." Splinter said to his sons and daughter. "Merry Christmas, father." The turtles and Krissy said at the same time. "Merry Christmas, Krissy." The turtles and Splinter said at the same time. "Merry Christmas to you too, my four daddies and grandfather." Krissy said with a smile. "Group hug!" Michelangelo said with a smile. They all gathered around into a group hug. "Awwwwwwwww!" The turtles, Krissy and Splinter said at the same time.

One night, Splinter is sleeping in his warm bed; Krissy is sleeping in her bed as well. Raphael and Michelangelo are feeding their four baby boys; Yoshi, Raph Jr., Mikey Jr., and McQueen their bottles of warm milk, Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other, and gave each a kiss on their wonderful sweet lips for longest time. They continue to feed their baby boys with their bottles of warm milk, they burped their babies, gave their babies their pacifiers to suck on, and they put them down into their cribs to get some sleep for the night. Raphael and Michelangelo went back to bed and they start on kissing on their wonderful sweet lips for the longest time.

Donatello and Leonardo were also relaxing in their bed that they are sharing now, and that Leonardo has been putting his hand on Donatello's stomach to feel his baby or babies growing. Donatello smiled at that, seeing Leonardo putting his hand on his stomach to feel his baby or babies. Then, they start on kissing on their wonderful sweet lips for the longest time, snuggle in each other's arms, and they start to fall fast to sleep for the wonderful Christmas night.

**Chapter 7: Pregnancy/The Birth of the Babies**

As the months went by, Donatello is about twenty-five weeks into his pregnancy, and that Donatello and Leonardo are both married and both husbands. Therefore, Michelangelo and Krissy are both making a lot of good progress on healing. Splinter has been watching Raphael helping Michelangelo and Krissy making a very good progress on healing and that he's very proud of Raphael. And he's also very proud that Donatello and Leonardo are now expecting a baby or babies.

As the days went by as well, Leonardo hasn't been feeling himself lately. He has been feeling nauseous, feeling dizzy, been losing his appetite, and been feeling moody as well. However…Leonardo's stomach tells him that it's time to throw up, and so he gets up on his feet and quickly goes to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet.

Donatello is a bit concern for Leonardo, and he doesn't know what's happening to his mate, so he goes over to the bathroom. When Leonardo came out of the bathroom, he was sitting on his knees, moaning. Donatello sat on his knees and holds Leonardo in his arms, and starts to use a wash-cloth to wipe off Leonardo's mouth that was covered in puke from throwing up. Splinter starts to go over to Leonardo and feels his forehead. "Hmmmm, you don't have a fever, my son. But are you alright?" He asked.

Leonardo just moaned after from vomiting in the bathroom. Donatello just hold Leonardo in his arms and helps him up get onto his feet, and they both start to walk into Donatello's lab to see if they could find out on what's happening to Leonardo. Once they got to the lab, Donatello gently sat Leonardo on the bed in the infirmary, and he gently takes Leonardo's urine sample and blood sample, he listens to Leonardo's heart-beat to see if his heart is beating normally.

He also took Leonardo's blood pressure to see if his blood pressure is doing fine as well. Leonardo smiled at Donatello while he's taking care of Leonardo. Donatello smiled back at Leonardo, and he gives him a quick kiss on his lips and starts to take a look at the results on what's happening to Leonardo.

While Donatello is looking at the results on what's happening to Leonardo, he realizes that Leonardo is now…pregnant. Donatello just smiled and looks at Leonardo, and starts to sit next to him on the bed. "Leo…I have some wonderful news and I just found out on what's happening to you as well." He said with a smile. "Okay, Donny. What is it?" Leonardo asked, feeling light-headed like he's about to faint. "Okay, Leo…this is going to be quite a shock, but I am here for you…Well…according to your urine sample, blood sample and all of your symptoms, well…I just found that you're…pregnant." Donatello said with a smile while holding Leonardo's hand to make Leonardo to calm down and not faint either.

Leonardo just gasped and then, later, he smiled and giggled at the same time, like he's happy that he's going to have a baby, and that both Leonardo and Donatello are both going to be parents to their babies. "I—I—I can't believe it. We're going to be parents." He said with a smile. Donatello just smiled back and they both start on kissing on their wonderful sweet lips for longest times and they both start to snuggle with each other on the bed in the infirmary, and that they're so happy that both of them are both expecting babies.

As the days went on again, Donatello and Leonardo told Raphael, Splinter, Michelangelo and Krissy that they both have an announcement to make. They all met in the living room and they saw Donatello and Leonardo standing up before them, they looked at each other, and they both took a deep breath. "Everyone…while I was with Leo…I just found out on what is happening to him." Donatello said. "Really? What is it?" Raphael asked. "Well, according to his test results, we just found out that Leo is now…pregnant with my baby." Donatello said.

Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy and Splinter were all surprised that Leonardo is now pregnant with Donatello's baby. "Wow, wow, you're pregnant. Whoa." Raphael and Michelangelo said at the same time with the biggest smile upon their faces. Splinter and Krissy just smiled and they were surprised as well, because they are both happy that Donatello and Leonardo are both pregnant with their babies.

Donatello and Leonardo smiled at each other, and they both shared a long romantic kiss on their wonderful sweet lips for longest times. Raphael and Michelangelo smiled at Donatello and Leonardo kissing on their lips, they both looked at each other and they both start on kissing on their wonderful sweet lips for longest times as well. Splinter and Krissy smiled at the turtles kissing, they both walked quietly out of the living room and leave the turtles to their-selves and do their normal routines.

As the months went by again, Donatello and Leonardo had a baby shower, which is when Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter, Krissy, and all of their friends gave them gifts for their babies. Like they got lots of bottles, diapers, baby powder, diaper pins, stuffed animals, cribs, rocking chairs, diaper changing tables, and they also got pacifiers for their babies as well. "Thank you for the gifts, everyone. We like them very much. However, we both did come up with some wonderful names for our babies." Leonardo said with a smile. "What are the names of your children, my sons?" Splinter asked.

"Well, if we're carrying twins, if they're boys and girls, we picked two names for boys and two names for girls. For boy names, we picked; Donny Jr., and Leo Jr. And for the girl names, we picked; Donna and Leona. We just want to stick with our names, and we believe those names are very sweet and cute for our bundles of joy." Donatello said. "Those are very good names, guys. They're cute." Raphael said. "Yeah, I like them. Just like we both used our names for our babies, right, my wonderful sweet Raph baby?" Michelangelo asked while looking at his mate. "You bet, my wonderful sweet Mikey baby." Raphael said with a smile. "I like the names too, they're very cute, and I like them, Daddy Leo and Daddy Donny." Krissy said. "Awwwwww, thanks, Krissy." Leonardo and Donatello said at the same time. "Those names are wonderful, my sons. They are wonderful and they will suit them perfectly." Splinter said with a smile upon his face. "Thank you, Father." Donatello and Leonardo said at the same time.

When night came to the sewers of New York, Raphael and Michelangelo woke up to the sound of their babies crying. Raphael and Michelangelo go over to the cribs, and they picked up their four baby boys; Yoshi, Raph Jr., Mikey Jr., and McQueen and they both start to hold onto them and rock them back and forth to get them to calm down.

Donatello and Leonardo came into the room with four bottles of warm milk and their pacifiers, and they also brought in some new fresh diapers and baby wipes to change the babies' diapers. Raphael and Michelangelo smiled at their happily-wed brothers and they start to take the bottles of warm milk and they start to feed their baby boys. The babies are all drinking their warm milk, Raphael and Michelangelo smiled at their babies sucking on the warm milk from their bottles, they looked at each other and they gave each other a long romantic kiss on their wonderful sweet lips for longest times until their babies were all done sucking on their bottles.

Raphael and Michelangelo also changed the babies' diapers, and they also gave them their pacifiers to suck onto. They picked them up and took them back to their cribs, they lay them back down in their cribs and they both gave each of them a good night kiss on their foreheads. "Your daddies love you, our wonderful sweet baby boys." Raphael cooed to them softly. Raphael and Michelangelo both went back to bed and they both start to give each other more kisses on their wonderful sweet lips for longest times while snuggling with each other on their bed in the beautiful starry night in New York City.

As more months went on, Donatello and Leonardo are both getting close to their due-dates, until all of the sudden; Donatello starts to feel pressure right between his legs, and so does Leonardo as well. They both feel pressure right between their legs, which they realized they are both going into labor. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Leonardo said feeling the pressure getting more intense. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Donatello said as well feeling the pressure getting more intense. Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy and Splinter heard their screams, they run to them and they start to help them get on their feet, so they could get into the water in the birthing pool.

Once they got into the birthing pool, the water is very warm, but not too hot. They put Donatello and Leonardo, who were holding onto their stomachs, feeling the stronger pressure getting more intense and more painful. Donatello and Leonardo both felt a sigh of relief and they start to relax in the birthing pool, and they told Raphael and Michelangelo that they both need them to help them deliver their babies. "Ooh, here comes the biggest contraction ever. Hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo." Donatello said while breathing through the toughest contraction yet. "Hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo." Leonardo breathed through the contraction while spreading his legs apart to get rid of the pressure.

Raphael and Michelangelo are both in the birthing pool right between Donatello's legs and Leonardo's legs, and they start to…put their hands down there to catch the babies, so they could come out. "Alright, Donny. You can do it. Push now." Michelangelo encouraged Donatello to push the baby out, but Donatello was breathing through the contractions because they are coming pretty fast and quickly. "Alright, Leo. You can do it. Push now." Raphael encouraged Leonardo to push the baby out as well, and that Leonardo is also breathing through the contractions because they are still coming pretty fast and quickly as well.

"It's okay, Daddies Leo and Donny. You can do it. Try to push now." Krissy said while holding their hands and help them breathe and also helping them push their babies out. Splinter starts on putting some very warm wet wash-clothes onto Leonardo's forehead and Donatello's forehead, until all of the sudden, Leonardo and Donatello were both screaming through the pain and start on pushing to get their babies out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both screamed very loudly and start on pushing to get their babies out in the birthing pool and also gritting their teeth while pushing. They could feel the pressure coming out and into the light and into the water.

"Here it comes…gorgeous." Michelangelo said with a little gasp until in his hands, he is holding a cute little baby girl and a baby boy in his hands. "Daddy Donny…it's amazing…it's…it's a boy and a girl." Krissy said, feeling surprised to see two babies in Michelangelo's hands. "Here it comes…beautiful." Raphael said with a little gasp until in his hands, he is holding a cute little baby boy and a baby girl in his hands. "Daddy Leo…it's so incredible…it's…it's a boy and a girl." Krissy said with another gasp and feeling surprised to see two more babies in Raphael's hands.

Raphael and Michelangelo offered the four crying babies over to Leonardo and Donatello, and both Leonardo and Donatello just looked at their baby boys and girls. "Hello, my wonderful sweet baby boy and girl." Donatello cooed while looking at his babies that are still crying. "Hello, my wonderful sweet baby boy and baby girl." Leonardo cooed while looking at his babies that are also crying as well. They both left out their arms out to hold their crying babies in their big strong green arms. All four babies were all crying and they look just like the same that came from Leonardo's DNA and Donatello's DNA as well with same shades of green, and same plastrons, same eye color as well and also the same hard shells as well.

"Wow…we didn't know that you guys were all carrying twins." Raphael said feeling so surprised and shocked to see that Donatello and Leonardo delivered two babies. "Yeah, we didn't know that either, but we were hoping that our babies were going to be a surprise when we first found out that we were pregnant. When it comes to my babies, I am going to name the boy; Donny Jr., and I am going to name the girl; Donna." Leonardo said with a smile, which made Donatello smile as well. "For me, I am going to name the boy; Leo Jr., and I am going to name the girl; Leona." Donatello said with a smile as well, which made Leonardo smiled back at his mate, and they both looked at their four babies in their arms that they just calmed down from being born, and they could also see one of the babies is sucking on its thumb, and they also saw another baby suck on its thumb as well.

"Awwwwww. They're sucking on their thumbs. So cute and adorable." Donatello said with a smile while watching their babies suck on their thumbs. Raphael and Michelangelo brought over purple and blue blankets and baby caps for the babies to stay warm. Leonardo and Donatello were holding their babies while Raphael and Michelangelo put the purple and blue baby caps on the babies' heads, and they put two blankets on the each baby to stay warm while Donatello and Leonardo start to wrap their babies up in the purple and blue blankets to get their babies all warmed up from getting frost-bite.

Once the babies are all wrapped up in the purple and blue blankets with their purple and blue baby caps on their heads, Raphael and Michelangelo came back again, but this time with two wheel-chairs for Leonardo and Donatello to sit on. They both got Donatello and Leonardo up gently by getting on their feet, and they both got into the wheel-chairs, and they hand them over their babies right back into their arms, and they wheeled Donatello and Leonardo back to the lair.

When they got back to the lair, they carefully helped Donatello and Leonardo climb down the ladder, and they gently and carefully carry all four babies down the ladder and they all got to Donatello and Leonardo's bedroom and they carefully put Donatello and Leonardo into their bed, all tucked in with their blankets to keep them warm, and they also brought in their four babies into the room. Raphael handed Leonardo his two babies; Donny Jr. and Donna, while Michelangelo hands Donatello his two babies; Leo Jr. and Leona. Raphael, Michelangelo, Krissy and Splinter were all watching Donatello and Leonardo bonding with their babies in their big strong green arms.

All four babies were all being quiet, and they were all looking up at their two daddies that are looking back at them. "Hi, babies. We're your daddies. Donny Jr. and Donna, I want you both to meet someone very special. Those two are your baby brother and sister; Leo Jr. and Leona." Leonardo said while holding Donny Jr. and Donna in his arms. "Hi, babies. Leo Jr. and Leona, I want you both to meet someone very special. Those two are your baby brother and sister; Donny Jr. and Donna. And we're your two daddies." Donatello said while holding Leo Jr. and Leona in his arms. And they both start to sing a nice sweet lullaby to their four babies…

**Donatello:**

Dancin' in the dark/Middle of the night/Takin' your heart/And holdin' it tight

**Leonardo:**

Emotional touch/Touchin' my skin/And askin' you to do/What you've been doin' all over again

**Both:**

Oh, it's a beautiful thing/Don't think I can keep it all in/I just gotta let you know/What it is that won't let me go/It's your love/It just does somethin' to me/It sends a shock right through me/I can't get enough/And if you wonder/About the spell I'm under/Oh, it's your love.

**Donatello:**

Better than I was/More than I am/And all of this happened/By takin' your hand

**Leonardo:**

And who I am now/Is who I wanted to be/And now that we're together/I'm stronger than ever/I'm happy and free

**Both:**

Oh, it's a beautiful thing/Don't think I can keep it all in, no/And if you asked me why I changed/All I gotta do is say your sweet name/It's your love/It just does somethin' to me/It sends a shock right through me/I can't get enough/And if you wonder/About the spell I'm under/Oh, it's your love/Oh, baby

**Donatello:**

Oh, it's a beautiful thing/Don't think I can keep it all in

**Leonardo:**

I just gotta let you know/What it is that won't let me go

**Both:**

It's your love/It just does somethin' to me/It sends a shock right through me/I can't get enough/And if you wonder/About the spell I'm under/Oh, it's your love/It's your love/It's your love…

All four babies fall fast to sleep right in their daddies' arms after their daddies sing that nice sweet and cute lullaby. Donatello and Leonardo smiled at their babies sleeping in their arms, and they both start to fall asleep on their bed with their babies in their arms and that they won't forget this wonderful miracle that God has given them…which are their wonderful sweet babies. Splinter closed the door of their bedroom gently and quietly and he says with a smile, "And that's the way it is."

**THE END**

**(There are four songs into this story, they are: A Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin, Things That I Cannot Change by The Mavericks, Let's Make Love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, and It's Your Love also by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Please be sure to review this story and give RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover the credit, she made me do all this. Because…she needed help to do stories on Fanfiction. I'm sorry, RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover for all this, but it's for your own good, but I hope you will like this one. Sincerely, ChelleNorlund)**


End file.
